la melodia del amor y la salvacion
by isa96magica
Summary: en el espacio se encuentran 7 diosas cantando se dice que si escuchas con el corazon podras oirlas pero actualmente solo hay 6 y de esas 6 una no ha encontrado algo importante para estas diosas un año ha pasado y esta diosa sigue igual pero sucedio algo horrible y ella es la unica disponible para esta mision
1. Chapter 1

**todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores**

**la cancion que use sale en mermail melody la cancion es bello deseo**

* * *

**hola algunas de ustedes ya me conocen por mis finc de corazon de melon y otras no para las que no me conocen y les gusto este capitulo les dire que este finc quedara en pausa hasta terminar uno de mis otros finc pero en ese tiempo pedire participantes si les interesa lean y muchas gracias por pasar por este finc**

* * *

Este día se siente tan diferente como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo ¿me pregunto qué?, disculpen todavía no me he presentado mi nombre es Isabel soy una de las diosas que mantiene equilibrado el sistema solar ya se nunca han escuchado de esto para que entiendan les contare como me convertí en una diosa del sistema solar

Todo empezó cuando tenía 16 años de edad yo nací en el espacio si como escucharon en el gran y enorme espacio aunque todavía noce como puede ser posible, bueno como les decía este sistema solar tiene que estar equilibrado por las 7 diosas que lo mantienen en equilibrio. Ahí es donde yo entro ya que soy una de esas diosas pero aunque tenga mis 16 años aun no encuentro mi melodía, deben de preguntarse para que. bueno nosotras las diosas tenemos nuestro poder de las canciones que cantamos del corazón pero más de nuestra melodía lo que aún no he encontrado lo que ha causado problemas con mis compañeras ya que gracias a mi tienen que hacer triple trabajo ya que solamente somos 6 las diosas, no se sabe porque no ha aparecido la séptima y si así el trabajo es difícil lo es aún más ya que no poseo mí melodía pero por más que lo intento no puedo hacerla como si a mi corazón le faltara algo ¿pero que esa es la pregunta?

Es un día como cualquier otro hago mi trabajo una vez que estoy en mi lugar empiezo a cantar para causarle menos problemas a mis compañeras comienzo a cantar pero algo me detiene y es que me siento que no sirvo para nada he pensado un millón de veces que este no es mi lugar y que no soy como mis compañeras, ni siquiera debería de vivir, creo que lo mejor es que desaparezca de una vez, si eso es lo que are además es sencillo si me dejo caer al vacío en unos 3 días dejare de existir si eso are, me deje caer de la estrella en donde estaba. Mientras caía cerré mis ojos ya era la hora de mi partida, mientras caía escuche una hermosa voz cantando que sería difícil de explicar era una voz que te trasmitía tranquilidad comencé a escucharla

**Sé que si se funden sueños con amor****  
****Polvo de estrellas se volverán****  
****Y por eso tienes que creer****  
****Haber nacido haz de celebrar****  
****Y orgullosa haz de estar****Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor****  
****Tus miedos no la empañaran****  
****Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer****  
****El mal calma podrá borrar****  
****Si lo sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

Esa canción ya la he escuchado en alguna parte, es una canción maravillosa, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a cantar junto con aquella voz

**A tu lado he podido estar****  
****Siempre yo observe tu empeño****  
****Cada viaje te vi emprender****  
****Admirando tu valor****  
****Si mi fuerza puede ayudar****  
****A que se realice un sueño****  
****Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor****  
**

Esa canción relaja mi corazón

**Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor****  
****Tus miedos no la empañaran****  
****Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer****  
****El mal calma podrá borrar****  
****Si lo sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

**A tu lado he podido estar****  
****Siempre yo observe tu empeño****  
****Cada viaje te vi emprender****  
****Admirando tu valor****  
****Si mi fuerza puede ayudar****  
****A que se realice un sueño****  
****Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

**Te a través a ganar a la desesperación****  
****El dolor se va a esfumar****  
****Abriendo tu prisión****  
****Cuando hay amor la constancia que brillara****  
****En la flor de la felicidad****  
**

No quiero rendirme todavía, quiero seguir

**A tu lado he podido esta****  
****Siempre yo observe tu empeño****  
****Cada viaje te vi emprender****  
****Admirando tu valor****A tu lado he podido estar****  
****Siempre yo observe tu empeño****  
****Cada viaje te vi emprender****  
****Admirando tu valor ****Si mi fuerza puede ayudar****  
****A que se realice un sueño****  
****Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

Después de acabar aquella canción me di cuenta que no quiero huir quiero seguir adelante y no rendirme para encontrar la canción de mi corazón y todo es gracias a esa misteriosa voy y esa canción, ¿me pregunto de donde abra venido? Me di cuenta que venía de la tierra espero que esa persona pueda escuchar mi voz,** muchas gracias me acabas de salvar**

EN LA TIERRA

Se encontraban siete chicos practicando para su próximo concierto

SAOTOME- bien hecho chicos estarán listos para su próximo concierto, ahora que ya acabamos de ensayar cada uno es hora de que ensayen en grupo

CECIL- ¿te sucede algo Tokiya?

ICHINOSE- sonara raro pero oí una voz que cantaba conmigo (**muchas gracias me acabas de salvar) **escucharon

ITTOKI- creo que el trabajo te afecto Tokiy

* * *

bueno aqui acaba se que es corto pero cuando comience a subirlos seran mas largos recuerden que estara pausado hasta terminar cualquiera de mis finc

pasando a otra cosa ¿quieren participar en este finc? si es asi rellenen esta ficha

NOMBRE-

EDAD-

APARIENCIA- (cabello, ojos etc)

FORMA DE SER-

CHICO- (todos disponibles a excepcion de Ichinose)

UNA CANCION QUE LAS IDENTIFIQUE- (cualquiera que les juste a excepcion de maigo no kokoro, tattoo kiss y Ashita kuru hi)

eso seria todo gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores**

**la cancion que use sale en mermail melody la cancion es bello deseo**

**la otra cancion es de katy perry wide awake**

* * *

**hola mas abajo veran las fichas que quedaron otra cosa para las que participan necesito que me digan una edad por ejemplo de 100 años pero parece de 18 esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir o si quieren yo eligo la edad  
**

* * *

Isabel

Ha pasado un año desde que escuche aquella voz que me salvo y que no he vuelto escuchar por más que lo intento ¿será que ya no existe? O solo tal vez dejo de escuchar con el corazón ya que cuando escuchamos con el corazón las personas de los planetas nos escuchan y nosotros a ellos pero esto no es muy común en la tierra por lo que cuando se los conté a mis compañeras no me creyeron bueno no todas digamos que ahora tengo dos buenas amigad a las cuales voy a visitar ahora

**En otra parte del sistema solar se encontraba una chica de 18 años o eso aparentaba (más adelante sabrán porque) con una altura de 1.73 cabello largo de color rojo con mechones blancos que hacían resaltar sus ojos de un color poco común uno dorado y uno celeste**

Isabel- (grita) Kurama

Kurama- hola Isabel al parecer estas muy animada

Isabel- es normal es la primera vez que cantare con mis amigas

Kurama- me alegro que estés feliz (sonrisa) y no te preocupes por las demás si tu no cantabas yo no cantaba

Isabel- eres la mejor sabias

Kurama- (ríe y después cambia a un tono serio) no has intentado desaparecer otra vez verdad?

Isabel- claro que no, además ya deja de preocuparte estos últimos dos años no has dejado de vigilarme

Kurama- cuida lo que dices recuerda que soy como tu hermana te he cuidado desde que eras un bebe

Isabel-nuevamente con esa historia mejor esperemos a Miyazaki

**Mientras tanto una chica de 16 años pelo blanco, ojos miel y tés blanca volaba desesperadamente por el espacio ya que era muy tarde para la reunión con sus amigas**

Miyazaki- (sonrisa) chicas perdón por la tardanza pero me quede dormida

Isabel- típico de ti

Miyazaki- (sonrisa)

Kurama- (suspira) no hay remedio contigo bien empecemos

Miyazaki- bien (mira a Isabel) Isabel ya sabes de que edad quieres parecer

Isabel- estoy entre 17 y 18

Miyazaki- tienes que decidirte o sino parecerás una anciana

Isabel- lo se

Isabel

La razón por la que debo escoger mi edad es porque soy la única que murió cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de mi madre la cual nunca conocí a diferencia de mis amigas y las demás diosas ellas murieron en una edad especifica en decir algunas pueden tener 100 años pero parecen de 18 años en cuanto a mi como fui un bebe Kurama me cuido es por eso que dice que somos casi familia y así lo creo la considero mi hermana pero de vez en cuando me gusta molestarla, en cuanto a mi edad tengo que decidirme antes de tener más años o viviré el tiempo de una persona común después moriré y nacerá otra diosa tomando mi lugar o simplemente la diosa desea abandonar su tarea y hace lo que yo intente hacer hace un año

Kurama- decídete (seria) no permitiré que abandones nuevamente tu trabajo

isabel- bien quiero parecer de 18 años

Kurama- segura

Isabel-si

Miyazaki- (grita) bien comencemos

Kurama

Es hora de comenzar recuerdo bien cuando las cinco diosas estábamos reunidas esperando la llegada de nuestra nueva compañera resultando ser una bebe la cual acepte cuidar porque al verla no podía dejarla sola necesitaba cuidarla y al pasar los años me descuide un poco con ella y deje de prestarle atención pensando que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no era así e intento desaparecer pero gracias recapacito y acepto su trabajo y aunque todavía no encuentra su melodía del corazón tiene una bella voz y es excelente creando nuevas canciones

Miyazaki

Por fin llego el día en que Isabel se decidió por la edad que quiere parecer recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez era un bebe lo que es raro según los escritos nunca había pasado pero hay un escrito de lo que se hace en este caso, pero al principio no fui muy buena con ella porque mis demás compañeras no lo eran del todo solo la ignoraban por no tener su melodía pero todo cambio hace un año cuando ella intento desaparecer, días después me sentía muy deprimida y al oírla cantar mi ánimo se elevó desde ese día somos unidas

Isabel- ¿listas? Es hora listas para cantar

Kurama- si recuerda que mientras cantas tienes que decear tu edad

Isabel- bien

Miyazaki-(sonríe) bien nueva canción de mi compositora favorita

Las tres comenzamos a cantar la nueva canción

**Estoy despierta  
Estoy despierta**  
**Estoy despierta  
Si, estuve a oscuras  
Cayendo con fuerza  
Con un corazón abierto  
Estoy despierta  
Como termine leyendo las estrellas tan mal?**

aunque todavía no encuentro mi melodía soy feliz con mis amigas y haciendo mi trabajo

**Estoy despierta  
Y ahora es tan claro para mi  
Que todo lo que ves  
No siempre es lo que parece  
Estoy despierta  
Si, estuve soñando por tanto tiempo**

Ya desperté esta es mi realidad****

Desearía haber sabido entonces  
Lo que ahora se  
No me hubiera sumergido  
Ni hecho reverencia  
La gravedad duele  
La hiciste tan dulce  
Hasta que desperté en  
En el concreto

Cayendo de la nube 9  
Estrellándome desde lo alto  
Lo dejare ir esta noche  
Si, estoy cayendo de la nube 9

Estoy despierta  
Sin perder nada de sueño  
Recogí cada pieza  
Y caí sobre mis pies  
Estoy despierta  
No necesito nada para sentirme completa, no

Estoy despierta  
Si, he vuelto a nacer  
Fuera de la guarida del león  
No tengo por que fingir  
Y es tan tarde  
La historia ha llegado a su fin

Desearía haber sabido entonces  
Lo que ahora se  
No me hubiera sumergido  
Ni hecho reverencia  
La gravedad duele  
La hiciste tan dulce  
Hasta que desperté en  
En el concreto

Cayendo de la nube 9  
Estrellándome desde lo alto  
Lo dejare ir esta noche  
Si, estoy cayendo de la nube 9

Truenos  
Castillos cayéndose  
Estoy tratando de aferrarme  
Dios sabe que intente  
Verle el lado positivo  
Pero ya no estoy ciega... Estoy despierta

Desperté gracias a ti la hermosa voz que calentó mi alma****

Si, me estoy cayendo de la nube 9  
Fue de la nada  
Estrellándome desde lo alto  
Lo dejare ir esta noche  
(Si, estoy listo, yo)  
Estoy cayendo de la nube 9

Estoy despierta  
Estoy despierta  
Estoy despierta  
Estoy despierta  
Estoy despierta

**_Deseo que mi edad sea de 18_**

Miyazaki- linda canción como siempre

Kurama- te define muy bien, pero no es

Isabel- lo sé pero no importa algún día esa canción surgirá de mi

Miyazaki- espero ese día llegue pronto no me gustaría esperar unos 100 años

Kerama- (seria) como siempre no sabes ser paciente (sonrisa) pero en este caso estoy contigo

Isabel- no se preocupen chicas pronto la escucharan,

Mizaki- mmmm ¿Por qué no ha espesado tu transformación?

Isabel- eso debe ser porque no he dicho las palabras estoy lista para mi cambio

En ese momento apareció una gran luz dejándome en la edad de 18 años

Isabel- listo termino, ahora es momento de irme a cantar para mantener en equilibrio el sistema solar, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno

Ambas- adiós

Isabel

Regrese mi lugar pero antes pase por la tierra con la esperanza de escuchar aquella voz como siempre pero no fue así ¿me pregunto si esa voz me recuerda? Sera mejor irme y ponerme a cantar

EN LA TIERRA

Ichinose- (desde aquella vez no he podido volverla escuchar, esa voz tan hermosa)

Ittoki- ¿en qué piensas tokiya?

Ichinose- nada especial

Ittoki- no me digas que nuevamente piensas en esa voz, ya ha pasado un año

Ren-sigue con la historia de aquella voz

Ittoki-si

Ren- deberías olvidarlo ese día nadie escucho nada

Ichinose- tienes razón, vamos con los demás

EN EL ESPACIO

Isabel- por favor escucha mi canción

**Sé que si se funden sueños con amor  
Polvo de estrellas se volverán  
Y por eso tienes que creer  
Haber nacido haz de celebrar  
Y orgullosa haz de estar **

**Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañaran  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal calma podrá borrar  
Si lo sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

**A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observe tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

**Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañaran  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal calma podrá borrar  
Si lo sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

EN LA TIERRA

Ichinose- (nuevamente escucho esa voz, comencé a cantar)

Isabel- (me escucho y esta cantando)

**A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observe tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

**Te a través a ganar a la desesperación  
El dolor se va a esfumar  
Abriendo tu prisión  
Cuando hay amor la constancia que brillara  
En la flor de la felicidad**

**A tu lado he podido esta  
Siempre yo observe tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor**

**A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observe tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

Termine de cantar sintiéndome feliz de escuchar nuevamente esa voz, quiero preguntarle su nombre pero antes de que lo hiciera sentí una sensación rara en el espacio diferente a como suele ser y de repente se sintió un temblor en el callendoce algunas estrellas inmediatamente volví a cantar para mantenerlas en su lugar pero no funciono de mucho

* * *

**LAS CHICAS QUE PARTICIPARAN SON**

**chico ittoki para _mugetsu-chan xd_**

**hijirikawa para _Mizuki 'Rose' Akamatsu_**

**ren para_ Black Ross_**

**natsuki para_ HaruDokuro_**

**syo para_ Fujihiko Sumura_**

pd- nadie a escojido a cecil si alguien lo quiere deje su ficha

NOMBRE-

EDAD-

APARIENCIA- (cabello, ojos etc)

FORMA DE SER-

CHICO- (todos disponibles a excepcion de Ichinose)

UNA CANCION QUE LAS IDENTIFIQUE- (cualquiera que les juste a excepcion de maigo no kokoro, tattoo kiss y Ashita kuru hi)

eso seria todo gracias por leer

* * *

**como saben este finc esta pausado pero no del todo veran actualizaciones poco a poco asi que no se deserperen no lo dejare**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas aqui el nuevo capitulo lamento la tardanza pero estube buscando sus canciones si estan equivocadas diganme porfavor**

**este capitulo es largo pero porque salen todas las canciones el siguiente no tendra y saldran mas**

* * *

Las estrellas comenzaban a caer cante para detenerlas pero al no tener mi melodía no funciono mucho así que me concentre en proteger a el planeta en peligro que era la tierra tengo que poner esto en equilibrio y avisar a las chicas

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**En la tierra se encontraban 7 chicos ensayando nuevas canciones que su gran compositora les dio de nombre Jhoshy, su apariencia era de cabello plateado, lacio, ojos de un color ambar, con su piel pálida**

Ren- gran composición corderita

Jhoshy- gracias Ren

Ittoki- es maravillosa

Cecil- como siempre eres la mejor

Jhoshy-ustedes también hacen que mis composiciones brillen

Syo- pero sin nosotros aun así es maravillosa

Natsuki- (la abraza) eres la mejor

Hijirikawa-hay que seguir practicando

Jhoshy-(mira a ichinose) ¿Qué te sucede Ichinose?

Ichinose- (ya no escuche aquella voz) nada

Ittoki- pero si has estado muy pensativo y a la vez preocupado

Ichinose- debe ser su imaginación, vamos a ensayar

Ichinose

Aquella voz tan hermosa la cual tuve otra oportunidad de escuchar me preocupa no oírla más, esa voz es especial es, no podría explicarlo pero cuando la escucho siento que puedo hacer lo que sea cantando

EN OTRA PARTE

Isabel

Tengo que avisar a las demás chicas sobre esto pero antes tengo que detenerlo aunque sea poco ese poco es muy importante

EN OTRA PARTE

**Se encontraba una chica alta con cabello lacio corto de un lindo azul al igual que sus ojos cantando para tener equilibrada su parte del sistema solar**

Las palabras que juramos esa mañana de leyenda  
Deja que el milagro ilumine nuestra voz compartida

¡Revolución, gritemos!  
¡Revolución, gritemos!

El viento danza a través del cielo de luz, y el eco sopla a través  
Esta mano derecha y esta mano izquierda  
¿Qué es lo que desean?

Si cada uno de nosotros toma nuestros sentimientos de añoranza por la catarsis del alma  
Y los ubica juntos, los conecta el uno al otro,  
¿Llegará el mensaje?

Correr pasivamente, rendido ante el destino,  
Nunca cambiando la visión del mañana, no es interesante.

Delirio de sangre, consumir,  
Como si se mezclara con el plasma  
El dualismo de la revolución, ¡ahora comencemos!

¿El rugido telepático de la vida te alcanza donde tú estás?  
Esta reacción química de amor es épica  
¡Sígueme hasta el final del sueño!  
Todos los caminos de la vida  
Se reunirán algún día  
Cuando ese día llegue, tú superarás el juicio  
¡Revolución, gritemos!

Una decente sintonización, balanceada perfectamente en cero  
Como un beso, ha estallado en mi sistema  
Un sueño colorido y eterno

Los dioses nos conceden esperanza y oscurecen el dolor  
¿Qué es lo que protejo? ¿En qué creo?  
En tus palabras, ¿cómo debería vivir?

La puerta al futuro es el lanzamiento de una moneda  
Escoge la crueldad, tú del amanecer

Te mostraré un vuelo encima de una maravillosa vista,  
Cruzando el arco-iris, como nunca lo habías visto  
El dualismo del despertar, ¡ahora, volemos!

Leyendas emergentes, impulso aclamado  
¡Envía las chispas!  
Los latidos, golpeando la valentía de tu corazón  
¿Qué tan lejos podemos llegar?  
Con algo que nunca ha cambiado,  
¿Cuántas veces has besado, has confiado?  
Y entonces una vez más encuentras un amor, una historia

Solo confía en mi corazón  
Solo siente mi corazón  
…abrazarte

Una vez que tengas los cristales de amor orgulloso  
Ajustado en tu entendimiento,  
Yo saldré a encontrarte…  
El viaje de un momento de nuestras vidas completas  
Fue suficiente para mostrarme todo  
Una canción de amor para ti…  
¡Libérate! ¡Rompe tus cadenas!  
¡Declara tu independencia!

¿El rugido telepático de la vida te alcanza donde tú estás?  
Esta reacción química de amor es épica  
¡Sígueme hasta el final del sueño!  
Todos los caminos de la vida  
Se reunirán algún día  
Cuando ese día llegue, tú superarás el juicio  
¡Revolución, gritemos!  
¡Revolución, gritemos!

Akira

Termine mi trabajo por el día de hoy o eso pensé cuando de repente sentí un cambio en el sistema solar de una forma un poco preocupante, y la dirección en donde se encuentra es el área de Isabel, debí de imaginármelo pero aunque ella no tenga todo su poder esto que sucede es muy fuerte, a no ser, si es lo que pienso estamos en serios problemas lo mejor será ir y salvar lo que se pueda.

EN OTRA PARTE

**Una chica de nombre akitsuki de cabello negro profundo, ojos de color dorado con destellos amarillos, piel blanca y bajita se encontraba cantando arriba de una estrella**

Me tomo un buen trago de sol, acariciando mi pelo  
Y eso que la sensación que he olvidado mucho brota dentro de mí

Difícilmente se puede esperar por mí, abriendo sus brazos  
Ustedes me llaman para ir a tu lado

Dibujé mis sentimientos ingenuos honestamente  
En el cielo infinito

Es mi casa, hasta el viento me ayuda  
Ayudar a las alas que agitan en mi espalda

El lugar que quiero proteger es más precioso, precioso que todo lo demás  
Toma mi mano y creer en el futuro

Las estrellas son brillantes, y una vez que el se ha ido melancolía  
Los sentimientos que perdieron explosión, desbordando en mi cuerpo

Puedo ir a tu lado sin ningún problema ahora  
Al grito de "estoy de vuelta!" felizmente

Nuestras pequeñas manos se unen una gran promesa  
Como volamos hacia el cielo

Recuerdo que mi sueño como el viento me golpea en el pecho  
Y el poder que desborda en mis manos para cumplirla

Para mi sueño precioso deseaba, deseaba con tanta fuerza  
Mi sueño de un futuro maravilloso brillante.

La oscuridad creciente podría ser que mi destino es  
Pero voy a enfrentarme a él sin dudarlo y victoria  
El uso de la magia única que puede utilizar

El lugar en el que puedo volver es donde el viento trasero me ha empujado  
Como viajo en mis alas me encontré en los amplios cielos

Para nuestro lugar precioso, sí otra vez, otra vez  
Volamos en el cielo de nuevo

Termine de cantar mi canción, por hoy termina mi trabajo así que me iré a descansar **¿Qué fue eso?** Sentí un cambio en el sistema, un cambio muy fuerte **¿Qué es esto?** No es normal tengo que investigar que es, al parecer viene de la zona de Isabel **no me sorprende a veces pasa pero esto en nuevo es muy diferente,** comencé a ir a esa dirección

EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

**Una chica de nombre Rose se encontraba cantando una hermosa canción **

Fantasía ven a mi  
conquistarte quiero yo, juventud  
un misterio vas a descubrir

Todos quieren pronto vivir  
aventuras mil y algo mas, juventud  
conserva la inocencia que hay en ti

si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres  
se esfumara la magia igual que da la ilusión

Atrévete a enfrentar salvaje y plenamente  
el milagro de vivir

Romance te puedo dar  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti  
romance te puedo dar  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
brillando en mi pecho esta  
vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti

Y entre miles caminar  
maravilloso sera, lo se bien  
sera un día hermoso y pronto llegara

La emoción anhelo vivir y sentir la felicidad  
puedo ver  
que el mundo vibra alrededor de mi

Puedes gritar con gran pasión  
todo lo que piensas  
y tus deseo van a lograr  
el cielo alcanzar

Intenta se hermoso, sensual y glamoroso  
toma tu oportunidad

Romance te puedo dar  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
solitario corazón lleno de amor te doy  
romance te puedo  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
brillando en mi pecho esta  
vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti

Romance te puedo dar  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti  
romance te puedo dar  
(te puedo dar)  
romance te puede dar  
(te puede dar)  
brillando en mi pecho esta  
vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti

Al terminar de cantar sentí algo diferente de la dirección de Isabel **no puede ser ¿ahora que hiso? **Siempre hay problemas con ella porque no encuentra su canción y sin eso** no sé cómo sigue haciendo esto** siempre es lo mismo, aunque ya no es tan seguido fue raro que no pasara nada pero ahora esto es ´peor, **será mejor apresurarme**

EN OTRA PARTE

**Kurama había regresado a su lugar para hacer lo de siempre pero que le encanta**

En el período entre las noticias, tu respiración de dormido se puede escuchar  
incluso más bajo de lo que esperaba.

Si rasgueo mi guitarra, una persona próspera es sólo un delator.  
Si pienso en un día muy lejano, con mi peinado bien hecho.

No sueltes mi mano  
Volví hacia mí dolorosamente, arañándola, toda esa escena.  
Protegeré al mundo desde mi nudo.

Cuando las flores de loto florecen, la viña de taro no da frutos.  
Dicen que esperar por algo y tenerle esperanza es ser egoísta.

No mates, decís.  
Volví hacia mí con odio, deslumbrándote, toda esa escena.  
Estoy determinada a desenredar esa protuberancia tuya.

"Soñaste con la torpeza?" pregunta tu hermosa cara de dormido.

No sueltes mi mano.  
Repara felizmente, explorando, el mundo entero.  
Si este nudo mío desborda el mundo,  
sólo quiero conectar nuestros destinos que simplemente se encontraron en el mismo tiempo.  
Voy a proteger al mundo desde mi nudo.  
Voy a crear el futuro.

Kurama

Cuando termine de cantar sentí como algo estaba pasando y eso viene de la dirección de Isabel, tengo que apurarme para ayudarla y además de ayudarla de las otras chicas

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Miyazaki

Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey

Honey, tú que le has dado a mi vida  
Una amorosa melodía  
Brillante y pura siempre en mi corazón.

Honey, tú que lo sabes todo acerca de mí

Te quiero confesar que muriendo estoy por ti

Esté llorando, o riendo

Quiero estar junto a tí

Seremos un corazón, cero distancia así.

Te envío con cariño  
tiernas palabras  
Y muchas caritas  
amorosas  
Será un secreto entre tú y yo  
Quisiera tu amor ya poder sentir  
Me dirás con cariño  
dulces palabras  
Y actualizaré mi blog, solo por ti  
A tu corazón, yo sorprenderé  
con mucho amor

Te lo suplico, dime, lo que sientes.

Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey

Honey, tú que le has dado a mi vida  
Audífonos de poesía  
Unidos a la red de mi corazón.

Honey, yo solamente tengo oídos para tí  
Tienes mi cabeza, llena de corazones mil.

Mis alegrías y mi tristeza

Contigo he de compartir

Quiero sentir ya tu amor  
Y darte todo a ti.

Te envío con cariño  
Tiernas palabras  
Y muchas caritas  
amorosas  
Será un secreto entre tú y yo  
Quisiera tu amor ya poder sentir  
Me dirás con cariño  
dulces palabras  
Y actualizaré mi blog, solo por ti  
A tu corazón, yo sorprenderé  
con todo mi amor

Te lo suplico, dime, lo que sientes.

Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey...

Al terminar esa canción recordé de donde salió aquellos días ¿Qué abra pasado con él? Hace ya unos 1000 años que no lo veo y todavía lo recuerdo, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos para descansar cuando sentí que algo malo sucedía en la dirección de Isabel inmediatamente me dirigí con ella

EN OTRA PARTE

Isabel

Sigo cantando para mantener esto pero ya casi llego a mi limite **no me rendiré falta muy poco para poder tranquilizar esto** no me podía rendir pero mi cuerpo me decía lo contrario pero ocurrió un milagro mis amigas Kurama y Miyazaki llegaron y pudimos controlarlo espero y pueda aguantar. Llegaron las demás chicas

Akira- (enojada) ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Isabel- no lo sé solo comenzó a caerse

Akira- menos mal que los planeta se encuentra bien

Akitsuki- lo siento llegue un poco tarde

Rose- digo lo mismo

Akira- no se preocupen, ahora tenemos que hacer una reunión de emergencia

Kurama- ¿sabes que ocurrió?

Akira- es muy probable que esté pasando lo que creo pero es mejor reunirnos

Miyazaki-bien, me ofrezco como abogada de Isabel

Akira-no será necesario ya que no podrás protegerla

Kurama- ¿quieres decir que Isabel tiene la culpa?

Akira- es muy probable

Akitsuki- lo suponía

Rose- no pudiste haberte quedado para siempre sin causar problemas

Isabel- yo no hice nada

Akitsuki- de seguro no cantaste

Isabel- si cante

Akira- no discutan más, ahora mismo nos reuniremos las 6 para discutir este problema, (mira a Isabel) desea que no te expulsemos, vamos

Miyazaki- no no quiero que Isabel se valla

Kurama- no te preocupes solo puede pasar si todas estamos de acuerdo y tú y yo no lo estamos, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Miyazaki- tienes razón (se acerca a Isabel) no te preocupes todo estará bien, vamos

* * *

**espero les haiga gustado si tengo algun error en sus canciones diganme para correjirlo  
**


End file.
